


Small or Far Away

by julius_pepperwood (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, They're pretty drugged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/julius_pepperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78869767#t78869767">Author's choice, author's choice, small vs far away (50)</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small or Far Away

“So, how small is that thing?” Jim was squinting hard, leaning forward a little.  
  
“Captain, no, logically, it is just far away.” Spock corrected him, speech slurring a bit.  
  
Bones looked at the two incredulously, “How much stuff did you two get injected with!? And I am not that small!!”


End file.
